


All Quiet On The North Side

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo





	All Quiet On The North Side

It was quiet on the North Side, the comeback didn't happen. The Dodgers had won and what was most saddening about it, was the way  it happened with an 11-1 score at Wrigleyfield. No, tonight the W didn't Fly, nor was the Chicago Cubs Anthem Go Cubs Go played. Instead everyone at the clubhouse had remained silent containing the tears and sadness, after all there is no crying in baseball. And suddenly Rizzo, the unofficial captain, found the inner  strength to stand up and give his teammates his friends a speech, telling them they'll be back next year stronger, hungrier, they were a winning team now, they had broken the curse just last year, they had made it to the NLCS 3 years in a row, they would get up and come back for more rings.

Kris could only admire how Tony, the love of his life, had managed to find the strength to encourage his teammates, Kris knew very well how his boyfriend was hurting because of the loss, he could see it in Rizz's eyes how sad he was. But Rizzo knew very well what his role was, he was their leader, he wasn't allowed to crumble at least not in front of their teammates.

 

When they got home Rizz poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one sip, he then hugged Kris and started sobbing.

I failed them- Rizzo's eyes were now full of tears   

Look at me-Kris cupped Tony's cheek and lift his face so he could stare directly into his eyes

You didn't fail us, you know what you've done for this team. Any club should be lucky to have you as their captain, I'm the luckiest guy cause not only I get to play by your side but when I get home I get to enjoy time with my best friend, the man I love, the kindest man that exists, our leader. Is like you said we'll come back stronger next year, and there will be more rings for us, and you will lead us to them- and with that Kris gently kissed his boyfriend

I love you Kris-Rizzo deepened the kiss

I love you Tony, what about we get some rest-Kris led the way  to the bed, where Rizzo tucked into Kris's chest. It was always Rizzo's responsability to carry the team on his shoulders but tonight it was Kris's to take care of the man he loved, that so just happened to be the team captain.

It was quiet on the North Side, and Rizzo had finally fallen asleep, and Kris could only think that things could only get better next year. They were on a great team, they will fight harder, and he was sure their captain will come back smiling, joking and being the same kind, inspiring Rizzo he was. And Kris would be there for Tony through the hard times, like tonight,  feeling the warmth of Rizzo's touch on a quiet night.


End file.
